films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
The Missing Christmas Decorations
The Missing Christmas Decorations is the nineteenth episode of the seventeenth season and the four hundred and twenty-seventh episode of the series. In this episode, Percy thinks Diesel 10 was stealing Christmas decorations. Plot The Diesels are upset that the steam engines have loads of decorations at Tidmouth Sheds. Diesel 10 decides to steal some, despite Sidney's attempts at persuading him that he himself is a decoration. The steam engines are upset to see their decorations gone, until Percy discovers Diesel 10 stealing the supplies. He chases him back to the Dieselworks, joined by the rest of the steam team along the way. Here they also discover poor forgotten Sidney hanging from the ceiling waiting for new wheels. Percy surprises the other engines by giving Sidney a special Christmas present and teaches everyone about the generous spirit of Christmas. Charatcers *Thomas *Edward *Gordon *James *Percy *Emily *Diesel *Diesel 10 *Dart *Norman *Paxton *Sidney *Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) *Henry (cameo) *Toby (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *Henrietta (cameo) Locations *Tidmouth Sheds *Knapford *Sodor Dieselworks *Kellsthorpe *Wellsworth *Dryaw *Town Hall Notes *The working title for this episode may have been "New Wheels for Sidney". *Going by production order, this is the twenty-fifth episode of the seventeenth season. *This episode marks Diesel 10 and Sidney's first appearance in a television series episode, and Sidney and Norman's first speaking roles. *Steven Kynman takes over the role of Dart in this episode. *References to Thomas and the Magic Railroad and Day of The Diesels are made. *A fade effect is missing in the UK version. *This is the final episode where Henrietta doesn't have a face. *In Polish, the episode was called "Christmas Decorations". The Spanish title was called "The Missing Christmas Ornaments". *Diesel 10's horn is heard for the first time. Errors *When Percy pulls away from Tidmouth Sheds to chase Diesel 10, some trucks appear on the siding behind Percy in one shot. *When the Steam Team enter the Dieselworks, Thomas is beside Percy, but in the very next shot, he was next to Emily. *When Emily reverses into Tidmouth Sheds, the berth next to James was empty, but in the next shot Henry suddenly appears in it. *When Diesel 10 says "Make me!", he leaves the turntable on the track next to Percy, but in the next shot he is back on the track he arrived on. *When Diesel 10 was leaving Tidmouth Sheds, he starts to run before the turntable stops. *In one of the close-ups of Gordon and Emily near the end, the Christmas lights at the sheds are missing. *In the Latin American dub, due to an error when Edward says "Where are all our lights?" Javier Olguín says that line instead of Herman López . *When the Steam Team enter the Dieselworks, Gordon was on Emily's right, but when Emily says; "Wow, look at all those decorations!", Gordon is behind Emily. *When Diesel 10 arrives at Tidmouth Sheds, only 2 berths have a ribbon on top of the doors, but when Percy starts chasing Diesel 10, all 7 berths have ribbons. Gallery TheMissingChristmasDecorations1.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations2.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations3.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations4.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations5.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations6.png Category:Season 17 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:Episodes